


(i will) prove it

by monsterek



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Jackson, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: Jaebum thinks he's Icarus and Jackson wants to be the one that catches him when he falls.





	1. Chapter 1

  Sitting in front of the class when he was showing heat symptoms probably wasn’t the brightest idea Jackson had today.

  But you can’t really blame him, can you? Jaebum, the heartbreaker –or _the jaw breaker_ , according to the people who got beaten by him- was sitting in the back of the class when Jackson came in, so those seats were out of his _Where Can I Sit Today?_ list. Jocks were sitting in the middle of the class, and only God knows how much Jackson hates them, so those seats were out of the question, too.

  So here Jackson was, sitting in the front row, sweating even from his ass –or was it his slick? You can never know when your heat starts.- trying to pay attention to what his stupid alpha teacher was saying about omegas being perfect housewives… Wait? Did he just say **housewives**? _The_ -

  Jackson tries, he really tries not to interrupt his teacher’s speech about his stupid thoughts that he strongly believes in but it’s the hardest thing to do when you’re the only omega in a class full of strong-headed alphas. He feels the need to defend omegas spreading through his veins like how a fire spreads in a short period of time.

  He opens his mouth to say something but Jaebum beats him to it.

  “ _Housewives?_ ”

  A mocking laugh escapes his lips like he doesn’t even care about what the teacher’s reaction will be. He probably doesn’t, Jackson thinks since Jaebum is used to spending his free time in detention.

  “If there’s someone who should be acting like a little maid to a certain group of people it should be alphas, not the other way around since all alphas do is doing useless sh- _things_.”

  He corrects himself in the last minute and Jackson feels a smile forming on his face. This is the first time he’s witnessing an alpha, on top of that, an alpha like Jaebum, defending omegas’ pride and it fills his heart with a warm feeling like he’s drinking the green tea his mother makes for him.

  “And what are those useless things, Mr.Im?”

  Right, his teacher still exists.

  “We,” Jaebum pauses for a second to look at his classmates, then starts talking again. “Let’s talk about the alphas around us, shall we? All these students,” He shows the jocks with his right hand. “do is flashing their big alpha muscles and hope someone, _a pretty little omega_ like you said, will fall for their tricks and give them their bodies like omegas are _that_ stupid.  Who would fall in love with a body? Omegas want love and yes, maybe protection but they want the one comes with love, not the ‘ _I own you now_.’ kind. How, how could you be so blind? It’s not that hard to see.” Jaebum takes a deep breath. “They give us the love we don’t deserve, they have this urge to protect their children with their lives when old alphas used to leave their families behind. Even now, we have all these job oppurtunies and may I ask, what do we do besides telling them that they’re  not gonna be succesful at doing what they want because they were made to become housewives and not actual human beings?”

  The bell rings when the teacher opens his mouth to talk.

  Jackson thanks  god before he leaves the class. There is no way he can survive listening to another lecture about omegas being weak human beings and that they shouldn’t be allowed to work at the jobs they want because they’re just another distraction and very tempting beings for alphas.

  As he is about to follow the crowd and enter his next class he remembers the things Jaebum has said in class and he stays behind to thank him for what he did. It was a big thing for omegas to get defended by an alpha about things that no one dares to speak of. Really, this is the first time Jackson sees someone being passionate about defending omegas. If you don’t count his father, of course. After all, he was the one that allowed Jackson to go to gym when everyone else in the neighbourhood was against his omega son becoming Mr.Muscle instead of a cute, pretty little omega like his other omega friends did.

  He smiles when he sees Jaebum’s back but that smile disappers faster than it appeared on his face because appearantly Jaebum is about to fight from the alphas from class.

  “Get out my way, Im.”

  The head jock, Jooheon is the one who is talking. Jackson can barely see his face because his view is full of Jaebum’s broad shoulders –not that he’s complaining- but it still makes him want to puke everything he ate in this morning.

  “And why would I do that?”

  “Oh, come on!” Jackson can hear the others’ laughs. “Don’t tell me you want to fuck your boyfriend’s heavenly ass _again_? The rimming you gave him back in class wasn’t enough for you? For a big bad alpha like you, you do some serious ass licking, man.”

  “He’s not my boyfriend.”

  Jackson bites his under lip. Jaebum almost sounds sad about the fact that they’re not dating.

  Well, Jackson can change that.

  After he’s done with his heat, of course.

  “Then move before I have to fuck your pretty face up. I got a very wet omega waiting for me to fuck the heat out of him.”

  “Didn’t know people can find partners with a disgusting breath and an ugly face like yours.” Jackson can’t see Jaebum’s face but he can hear the mocking tone and that’s enough to make him smile.

  “Who was talking about finding a partner? I was talking about your boy toy, that Wang bitch.”

  “He’s not my boy toy and he’s certainly not a bitch. Take your words back before I make you swallow them.”

  Jooheon chuckles.

  “Who does he think he is, showing up to class with an ass wetter than the ocean, checking whole class out then sitting in front of us like we didn’t notice what he’s trying to do. He’s clearly a bitch, Jaebum.” Jooheon jabs his finger into Jaebum’s chest. “Time for you to wake up, bro. An advice from an alpha to another one.”

  “I said. Take. Your. Words. _Back_.”

  “No.”

  Jaebum snorts.

  “You asked for it.”

  The next thing Jackson knows, Jaebum has Jooheon pressed against the wall.

  “Talk in this way about Jackson again and I will make sure that you can never open your mouth again, even to yawn.”

  “Weren’t you supposed to live in the shadows, bad boy?”

  “Jooheon,” one of his friends tries to save him but Jaebum looks determined. “It’s enough.”

  “It’s true that I live in the shadows. But if he needs me, I will step out of them and protect what’s _mine_. He's my mate. Do you get it?”

  “Cut the bullshit. He’s not your mate.”

  “ _Yet_.”

  “I’ll let him know about our nice little chat when I’m fuckin-”

  When Jaebum opens his mouth to answer, the things he says sound more like a growl than actual words.

  “Touch him and I will kill you.”

  There’s a minute of silence, then Jooheon’s body drops on the floor.

  “Y-y-your eyes, they are red, _fuck_.”

  Jackson notices it the minute Jaebum’s body starts trembling.

  “No,” He sounds like he’s about to cry. “Not again, _please_.”

  He tries to reach him and hold his arm but Jaebum leaves the class before Jackson has a chance to open his mouth to calm him down.

  He turns to Jooheon who’s trembling and still sitting on the ground.

  “What happened?”

  “He’s a monster, fuck. _Fuck_.” He looks at Jackson and the words come from his mouth feel like venom. “Congrats Wang, you made a monster fall in love with you.”

                                                          ***

  When Jackson returns to highschool after his heat ends, he hears the devastating news from his dear friend, Jinyoung.

  “He left the school,” is all he says.

  Jackson doesn’t want to believe him but after not seeing Jaebum for 7 years, he has to.

  Until the day he sees him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

 

  Before Jackson knows it, he becomes a university student.

  While he usually spends his nights writing his essays, this night is a different one. First of all, they are at a party. Secondly, he is sure that Mark is finally going to make a move on Jinyoung and starts courting him.

  If he doesn’t, Jackson is going to find his friend another mate with his own hands. (Jackson was joking, of course. Mark might be a tiny alpha but when he gets angry his small body turns it's  _Terminator-Mood_  on and destroys everything he can grab at that moment. Like Jackson’s radio, but that story is for another day.)

    Jinyoung kept whining the whole day about how “ _Mark doesn’t want a piece of my ass, can you believe it?_ ” , “ _Am I not mate material, Jackson?_ ” , “ _You would mate with me if you were an alpha, right?_ ” , “ _What if he finds a better omega? Huh, like that is possible, I’m perfect._ ” and so on.

  So they are here

  At a party.

  Alone.

  As two omegas.

  Jinyoung tugs Jackson hand and scans the crowd with his laser-like eyes quickly. Jackson thinks it’s a gift that is given to the people who date other people. (“ _That is how dating works, Jackson. The opposite side should know that you’re dating them. It’s not like the imaginary relationship you have with Jaebum in your head, it’s real life_.”

“ _Shut up._ ”)

 “Is he here? I can’t see him. What if he doesn’t show up? I don’t want my make-up to go on waste.”

  Jackson sighs.

  “You always say I talk too much but who’s the one who can’t stop talking now, huh?” He turns to Jinyoung and smiles when he sees how nervous his bestfriend is. “Relax, he is either here or will show up in ten minutes. I told him we came alone and you know how protective alphas are.” He raises his hand when he sees Jinyoung opening his mouth to protest. “He wouldn’t agree to come if he doesn’t want a piece of your ass,  _relax_.”

  Jinyoung pouts.

  “He goes to other parties without me, though.”

  “That’s because he doesn’t want you to smoke.”

  “But he does!”

  “Do you want your ass to be grabbed by his asshole friends?” Jinyoung shakes his head. “See? There is a reason why he doesn’t take you with him. Besides, you two are  _dating_ , Jinyoung. And I know you have a very active sex life-”

  “Which is non of your business-”

  Jackson glares at him.

  “So he  _wants_ a piece of your ass,  _forever_ , okay? Our plan will work, stop worrying.”

  Jinyoung’s pout grows bigger.

  “It’s easy to say when you don’t want to mate with anybody.”

  “I wanted someone and you know how it ended.”

  Jackson keeps walking until he feels Jinyoung’s hand on his arm again.

  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

  Jackson sighs again and turns to him.

  “It’s okay, I’m not upset and it’s not like I can find Jaeb-  _him_. Let’s find your mate instead, okay?”

  Jinyoung laughs.

  “You make me sound like those desperate omegas on that TV shows. I’m not dying to find a mate, I just want Mark.”

  “I know.” Jackson knows Jinyoung was not dying to get a dick. He was dying for  _Mark’s_ dick. But Jinyoung would kill Jackson if he says his comment aloud so he keeps his mouth shut. “You remember our plan, right?”

  “Yes.” Jinyoung starts going over the plan while counting the steps with his fingers. “Step one, find Mark. Two, make sure that we are standing somewhere he can see us clearly. Three, start making out to make him jealous. Four, when he understands he can’t stand the thought of me being with someone else, accept him with open arms. Five, start the courting process.” Jinyoung smirks. “I’ve never had angry sex before, you know, it’s going to be another first for me.”

  “Too bad you’re going to live all of your firsts with Mark.” Jackson laughs when Jinyoung punches his arm. “What? It’s not my fault that you were a virgin when you met Mark.”

  “It’s not my fault that you slut drop everytime you find someone attractive.”

  “Only for omegas mate,” Jackson rubs Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Only for omegas. Alphas can suck my dick.”

  Jinyoung wiggles his eyebrows.

  “I think they would want to suck something else.”

  Jackson’s face heats up with the thought of a bigger version of Jaebum between his legs.

  “Shut up.”

  Yes, it’s been years since Jaebum saved him from those assholes, left the school when Jackson was in his heat-break and never came back but Jackson could not forget the alpha. He’s met so many of them but Jaebum is like an enchanted red rose between similar white roses, Jackson was drawn to him even when he was scared of alphas. His thoughts would go back to Jaebum no matter what situation Jackson is. He could be watching a movie, wishing Jaebum and he are living a life like the main leads, he could be at a shopping center, watching a couple and wishing that hand that caressing the omega’s belly belongs to Jaebum. He’s been told that it was just a childhood love story that he should leave behind but he’s not capable of doing that. Sue him.

  “Jackson.” He shakes his head to clear his thoughts when he feels Jinyoung tugging his sleeve. “Jackson! Mark came. He’s there.”

  Jackson follows Jinyoung’s finger to see where Mark is before he starts making out with his best friend. Instead, his eyes find someone else.

  Jaebum.

  Maybe the laser-eyes are indeed a special thing for mates.

***

  Im Jaebum is standing next to Mark and talking to him like they’ve been best friends for years.

  Jackson feels like someone ripped his heart out and started eating it in front of him while he cries and keeps begging to the person to give it back.

  Why can’t Jaebum talk to him like that?All these years, Jackson was the one who kept waiting for him, not Mark. He was sure Mark did not spend his ruts crying for Jaebum, wishing he was holding him and telling him comforting words. He wasn’t the one that kept denying everyone because his heart refused to accept other alphas who are not Im Jaebum.

  Jackson wipes the tear that managed to escape his left eye. Why is he crying all of a sudden? He doesn’t even know this guy that stands before his eyes but,  _fuck_ , Jaebum looks good. Very good.

  Jackson wishes he was crying from overstimulation and not from the heartache he feels. Why is he feeling like Jaebum broke his heart anyway? Jinyoung is right, it’s not like they have ever dated-

  Fuck, he totally forgot about Jinyoung and their plan.

  And now Jaebum is looking at him, too.

  His gaze is so intense, Jackson wants to turn his head away to avoid it but for some reason he can’t do it. Did he miss feeling Jaebum’s eyes on himself?  _Yes, yes._  The omega in him starts chanting but he shuts it up. They lost the connection with their animal parts a long time ago and an inner voice is the last thing he needs right now.

  Jaebum furrows his eyebrows when he notices Jackson is shaking. Then his nose flares and Jackson wonders if he can smell how distressed Jackson is. But no, they are not fully wolves anymore. There’s no way Jaebum can smell him, right? Well, if they were mates and if Jackson was in his heat it would be a different case but they weren’t mates, they didn’t even see each other in years, Jackson mind reminds him and it makes him bitter than ever.

  Mark decides to follow Jaebum’s gaze the moment when Jackson’s anger reaches it’s peak and it’s the perfect timing to turn to Jinyoung and start kissing him.

  So Jackson does that.

  Maybe it should feel weird because most of the omegas are used to kissing their alpha mates that are taller than them but neither Jackson nor Jinyoung are a part of most of the omegas you know. Mark’s height is close to Jinyoung and well… Jackson prefers omegas’ company over alphas’ so he’s used to it. It feels familiar.

  He wraps his arm around Jinyoung’s waist then feels someone removing it before he gets a change to reach the peach.

   _Damn_ , it was going to be only the good part about kissing his best friend. He should get something out of it, right?

  He opens his eyes to see what’s going on and a very angry looking Mark welcomes him. Mark raises his hand but someone stops him before his hand meets Jackson's cheek.

  Jaebum.

  He’s standing right next to Jackson, shoulder to shoulder, and Jackson makes the mistake of inhaling his scent.

  He smells amazing. Like woods and everything that is healthy. Manly. Like  _heaven_.

  Jackson could eat him up or put him in his pocket, run to his house and ask him where the fuck he’s been all these years but he gets rudely interrupted by a stupid, agressive alpha that his best friend likes to call 'mate'.

  Mark’s hand is still in the air and something is holding his wrist in his grab. It’s Jaebum’s hand. Fuck. His smell keeps filling Jackson’s nose and Jackson thinks he can die happily. He doesn’t even care the fact that Mark was about to hit him just a few seconds ago.

  “Drop your hand before I break it.”

  Mark lowers his hand but keeps sending daggers to Jackson’s direction.

  “What the fuck you think you’re doing, Jackson?”

  Jackson rolls his eyes.  _Stupid alphas._

  “I was having fun before you interrupted us.”

  “ _Us_?” Mark laughs but even someone doesn’t know him can understand he’s angry. Well, Jackson is angry too. First, he stole his best friend and now Jaebum? He wasn’t going to allow that to happen. “There is no,” Mark points the space between Jackson and Jinyoung “you. Jinyoung is mine.”

  “Are you sure about that?” Jackson raises an eyebrow while smirking at Jinyoung. “He seemed pretty into our kiss for someone who has a mate.”

  Mark gets in front of Jinyoung to put a barrier between Jinyoung and Jackson but it only makes Jackson laugh harder inside his head.

  All alphas are the same.

  When he notices the blush on Mark’s cheeks and how his nose keeps flaring, he opens his mouth to say “ _Hey! I don’t need to see your mucus or the way that reaches your lungs._ ” but Jaebum grabs his arm.

  “You. Shut up. You,” Jackson studies his face while he’s looking at Jinyoung. “Take your stupid mate home. No one needs his drunk ass here.”

  “Is he drunk?” Jinyoung’s eyes grow bigger like they’re about to pop out of his head. “Fuck. I didn’t think of that.”

  “Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Mark buries his face into Jinyoung’s neck. “I want to fuck you  _so_  bad,”

  “La la la.” Jackson closes his ears and starts screaming, he’s sure it won’t disturb anyone since the place got crowded while they were too busy dealing with their drama.

  “Stop doing that.”

  He turns to Jaebum.

  “Stop telling me what to do.”

  Sudennly Jaebum does something Jackson wasn’t expecting.

  He leans and starts sniffing him.

  “Are you drunk too?”

  “What?” Jackson acts like he can’t hear him. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD.”

  Well, maybe he’s not as good as Jinyoung when it comes to acting but if he can make Jaebum take him to somewhere they can talk alone-

  Jaebum sighs then turns to Jinyoung.

  “Like I said, take him home. I’ll take care of your friend.”

  Since Jinyoung knows Jackson is not drunk, he offers his not-so-needed help.

  “I can take Jack-” Jackson starts shaking his head until Jaebum grabs both of his arms to stop him from breaking his neck. “Nevermind.” He puts Mark’s arm around his shoulders and smile at Jackson before he leaves. “Use protection.”

  Jackson smirks.

  “I will.”

***

  Jackson lets Jaebum carry him to bathroom and wash his face. But the closer Jaebum gets, the redder his cheeks become and now Jaebum thinks he’s completely drunk. Great. He can act stupid and blame it on the alcohol next day. No one would suspect anything.

  After washing his face, Jaebum tilts his chin up and looks into his eyes.

  “Are you sure you’re drunk? You don’t smell drunk.”

   _Smell drunk_? Jackson didn’t know someone can drunk. Maybe alphas got other abilities that omegas don’t because Jackson is sure as hell his nose is not capable of letting him know who is drunk and who is not. If it can, Jackson wouldn’t be walking on the streets in fear of drunk alphas when his heat is nearing.

  “I mean, uh,” Jaebum scratches his forehead. “Your breath, it doesn’t smell like you drank alcohol. It actually smells nice.”

  Jackson leans into Jaebum until they’re close enough to kiss.

  “You think my breath smells nice?” He tilts his head. “What about my neck?”

   _Mark me, please_. He looks at Jaebum’s lips and watches the way his breaths turn even. Good. Then it means he still has an effect on Jaebum.

  Jaebum tries to push him off before he does something he regrets but he ends up pushing Jackson against the wall.

  Jackson, with a wet face because Jaebum couldn’t find tissues to wipe his face.

  Jackson, who looks at him like he’s ready to bear his mark.

  Jackson, who smells like  _mate_.

  Jaebum closes his eyes and inhales Jackson’s scent. He missed him so much.

  “Don’t,” He sounds broken and Jackson wonders what’s wrong with him. “Please.”

  “You want me to let you mark me up this much?” He cups Jaebum’s cheek with one hand and make him look into his eyes. “You can do it.”

  Jaebum eyes his neck and feels his teeth longing for it but he tries to hold himself back and shakes his head. “I can’t.”

  Jackson feels anger filling up him again. He said he wanted to mate with Jackson years ago, at an age when no one thinks about or knows what mating is. He comes after all those painful years Jackson waited for him and the only thing he does is what? Talking to Mark like he’s the one Jaebum missed the most. If Jackson was his mate, shouldn’t he want to mark him right away when he gets the permission?

  Jackson now understands why Jinyoung felt rejected when he didn’t get the mating mark from Mark after dating for so long and curses his omega nature for making him want to mate with someone.

  “Why?”

  “You will regret it when you are sober.” Jaebum tries to get away. “Look, Jackson-”

  “So you do  _remember_ my name-”

  “Of course I remember your name!” Jaebum tries to put some space between them again but Jackson is determined on not letting him go this time.

  “I am your mate, right?” Jackson feels Jaebum freeze under his hands. “Mark me, then.” He lets his mouth run wild before he stops and think about what he’s going to say next. “Bite me now or I will go and find some nice alpha to fill me up.”

  Jaebum looks at him and Jackson swears he saw a red spot forming in his eyes. When he hauls him up, Jackson wraps his legs around Jaebum.

  “You asked for this.”

  Jaebum starts kissing him and Jackson’s mind stops working. He waited so long for this, it doesn’t matter if it’s wetter than he expected. He’s getting harder by each minute because Jaebum is not letting him go and, fuck, Jaebum looked like he doesn’t weight much but how can he hold him like this without getting tired? Alphas’ stamina is really attractive, Jackson decides right away. He starts thinking about the positions Jaebum can mate with him and his mouth opens before he can control it.

  Jaebum smiles into the kiss then he trail kisses down to his neck until he reaches the spot where mates bite.

  “Do you want this, Jackson?”

  He can feel his breath because his neck is wet from the kisses and for a minute he wants to laugh because he feels like Bella when Edward denied biting him right away. But he’s going to keep his Edward, this is the only thing he is sure of.

  “Yes.”

   A simple answer is enough to make him have the thing he dreamed about the most.

  …Then everything turned black. And God left Jackson alone so he can question his luck without interreptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sooo many things and since im a talkative person, its hard to narrow them down but ill try my best!  
> First, this year (or should i say last year because im talking about 2017?) was one of the worst years in my life, especially the ending. i started living in another country on my own, i had money issues, i broke up with my gf and then i had to write tons of essays etc. so im sorry im posting this chapter a lot later than i wanted to. and i know it might not be the best so again, im sorry but i hope you liked it!  
> aaaand i want to write so many fics but its hard when youre writing in another language because my language has a lot of words but when you translate them to english the sentence becomes SO short i feel like im not doing a good job. ill try to improve myself.  
> oh and i wanted to ask is there anyone who ships jenlisa? :D because i want to write a fic where jennie/jaebum and lisa/jackson are siblings.  
> that's all for now. again, thanks for reading. :D please leave a comment, ill try to reply it as soon as i can. xxxxxxxx


	3. 3

_“Jackson,” Jackson knows someone’s tryting to wake him up but he feels so comfortable with his hands under the pillow… He rubs his cheek against it to feel the softness against his skin. “It’s time to wake up, baby.”_

_“Don’t wanna.” Jackson buries his face in the pillow and takes a whiff of it. The smell fills his lungs and just like that, he’s ready to fall asleep again. “Comfy.”_

_There’s a hand tracing his back, he must be naked if he can feel it on his skin. Realizing he’s naked makes Jackson feel the coldness in the air that’s coming from the open window. He tries to cover himself with the blanket without opening his eyes fully (or else he might not be able to fall back asleep) but a hand stops him before he can finish the task successfully. He whines and trashes on the bed._

_“You promised me you’ll let me sleep if I let you spank me.”_

_“Don’t act like you didn’t love it.”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“And still, here you are, with your non-stop complaning skills.”_

_The owner of the voice leans on Jackson and the smell of an alpha stops his brain from working. Not like it was working very well in this time of the day, Jackson is sure even crows are sleeping in their nests or… Where do crows sleep?_

_A kiss on his shoulder and Jackson knows who’s the alpha. It’s the alpha of his dreams, Jaebum._

_“C’mon, Jinyoung’s on his way and he’s bringing Mark with him.”_

_Jackson wants to whine about how Jinyoung can’t leave him alone even in his dreams and let him have some quality time with dream Jaebum but he’s sure the alpha would laugh at his face for whining again._

_Instead, he turns to Jaebum with a look that only people who go into heats can master. Letting the blanket fall from his shoulder, he sits on the bed with his head bent and glances up at Jaebum under his eyelashes._

_“But Jaebummie,” Jackson starts playing with fingers to complete his innocent virgin look. “Don’t you want to spend some alone time with me?”_

_“Jackson…”_

_First name calling is a warning and Jackson is glad Jaebum is not smiling anymore._

_**Arousing Jaebum plan:** is not a fail._

_Jackson throws the blanket away and curses his luck. Things would’ve been easier if he didn’t have a boxer but that’s Wang Life for you._

_Still, he decides not to give up, his fencing teacher didn’t raise him to be a quitter._

_“But Jaebummie,” Jackson finds his way to Jaebum’s lap and starts playing with his hair. “Jacksonie is tired.”_

_“Jackson,” Jaebum grips his thigh to balance Jackson on his lap. “You invited them.”_

_“Yes and,” Jackson’s starts mouthing Jaebum’s biting mark. “I want to be with you know.” When he gets no response, he decides to play his last move. “Please, Alpha?”_

_Next thing he knows he’s all on fours, his boxers are nowhere to be found and Jaebum’s mouth is really, really close to his ass._

_“Jaebum,” Jackson buries his face in the pillow again but this time his plans don’t include sleeping. “Please, Jaebum.”_

_When nothing happens Jackson turns his head to see what Jaebum is doing and sees him moving his mouth._

_Oh, he’s saying something._

_“Jackson,” There’s no lust in his voice. Maybe Jackson’s losing his charms. “Wake up.”_

_“No, Jaebum-”_

_“Wake up, Jackson.”_

***

  Jackson wakes up in a bed that he’s familiar to but it’s neither his own bed or the bed in his dreams.

  He mumbles a sleepy “ _Jaebum_ ,” with the hopes of falling back asleep but his attempts were to no avail. Jackson hates Jinyoung with a passion. How does he manage to stop Jackson from having quality time with Jaebum in his dream and have the courage to wake Jackson up before he can finish… the said dream? “Fuck off.” Jackson whines and turns his head to the other side to avoid coming face to face with Jinyoung, also to stop him from seeing his morning wood. “Your face is the last thing I want to see right now.”

  “Oh.”  The voice sounds so hurt that Jackson is sure it can’t be coming from Jinyoung. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll leave you alone.”

  Fuck, it’s the _real_ Jaebum.

***

  Jaebum leaves the house after muttering endless apologies and when he looked at Jackson for the last time his eyes looked sad enough to crush Jackson’s heart and turn his day into a shitty one in five minutes.

  “Soooo…”

  “Jinyoung,” Jackson closes his eyes and shows Jinyoung the stop signal like a traffic officer. “Please, I don’t have enough energy to have a conversation with you yet.”

  “So you’re telling me,” Jinyoung keeps talking like he didn’t hear what Jackson said. “When Jaebum bit you, you came so hard that you blacked out.”

  Mark joins Jinyoung. “That good, huh?”

  “And you had a wet dream about him, when he tried to wake you up from it you thought he was me so you told the alpha of your dreams to fuck off?” Jinyoung turns to Mark. “If Jaebum was the lead actor in Jackson’s dream, that means he made Jackson come twice in a day, right? Ah,” Jinyoung fake-moans. “What a man.”

  Mark starts laughing so hard that Jackson can see the tears forming around his eyes. He wants to strangle them both.

  “Why can’t I have supportive friends like other people? What sin I’ve committed in my previous life to have friends like you two?”

  “If I remember correctly,” Jinyoung taps his chin. “You told me I have the best ass in school and I should become friends with the thigh king.”

  “And when you told me I have the prettiest smile you’ve ever seen, Jinyoung came and snatched me away from you.”

  Jackson narrows his eyes.

  “Are you telling me Jinyoung is the reason why I lost the two alphas in my life?”

  “Hey,” Jinyoung throws the pillow in his lap to Jackson’s head. “Mark is mine.”

  Mark wraps his arms around Jinyoung and nuzzles his face into his neck to calm him down.

  “Besides,” he adds. “Jaebum gave you the mating bite, he’s not going anywhere.”

  “But he left.”

  “It’s been like, two minutes since he bit you and you’re already whining.”

  Jackson knows Mark is trying to make him laugh but the comment makes him sadder. He knows he whines too much but… Is it, _too much_? Jaebum was always the cool kid back in high school and now he looks even cooler with his red hair and leather jackets. What if he decides he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with someone like… Jackson? Loud and bubbly… The exact opposite of him.

  “Oh, no, Jackson,” Jinyoung takes Jackson’s hands into his. “Don’t frown, please.”

  Jackson blinks a couple of times to turn back to real world. He didn’t realize he was frowning.

  “I, I have to get ready for my first class.” Jackson takes his hands out of Jinyoung’s grip then smiles at his friend. He hates it when Jinyoung worries over him. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

***

  He’s not fine.

  When he walks into the cafeteria, a loud laugh catches his attention. It’s almost as loud as Jackson’s laugh and it makes Jackson feel like he’s not the loudest person in the world. Maybe he has a chance of looking cool in Jaebum’s eyes after all.

  As Jackson gets close to the line, he notices the person the loud kid is talking to.

  It’s Jaebum.

  He is sitting on Jackson’s usual seat –how did Jaebum find his special spot on the first day? It’s a mystery.- and talking to the loud guy with a smile on his face. God, he looks so cute that Jackson wishes he had a Jaebum doll he can carry everywhere. Maybe Jinyoung is right and his obsession with Jaebum is getting out of hand but it’s not like Jackson hasn’t tried to stop it before.  Many, many times.

  Jaebum stops mid-sentence and turns his gaze to Jackson.

  Jackson feels all the air in his lungs leaving his body and leaving him in this Jaebum battle alone. Honestly, what’s the point of having organs if they’re going to stop when you need them the most?

  He tries to smile at Jaebum but he’s sure it’s an awkward one since he doesn’t feel confident enough to talk to him, so he turns his back to them and orders a green tea. Jaebum looked like he was having a good time before he saw Jackson, anyway.

  When he gets his order, he turns to leave but his curiosity gets the best of him. So he turns back to the cafeteria at a neck breaking speed, sits on a chair where Jaebum can’t see him. But Jackson can see them clearly. Oh, so perfectly.

  He doesn’t want tos talk them but his omega side starts working so fast that Jackson doesn’t get a chance to stop it.

  (Jackson knows he’s a liar but what’s the harm in it if he’s the only person who can hear his thoughts?)

  First of all, the loud guy has the best cheek bones Jackson has ever seen. His smile is one of those captivating ones, it makes you want to look at him and nothing else. And Jaebum seems to make him laugh a lot. What is he even saying? Jackson doesn’t remember Jaebum being a talkative person but maybe he has changed? Then why didn’t he use his new talking skills with Jackson? He had plenty of time, didn’t he?

  _Well, first he was caught between you and your Get-Markjin-Together plan and then you scared him away-_

  Jackson shuts his inner omega up and keeps observing them. Is Jaebum flirting with the guy? After he bit Jackson? Who does he think he is, giving omegas mating bites then flirting with other omegas? What if Jackson was a pregnant omega when he got the mating bite? It wouldn’t be nice to catch your husband with another omega after you shared that intimate experience with each other, would it?

  God, Jackson _really_ needs to stop watching TV.

  He looks at the empty cup in his hands. Maybe it’s time to take a little break from the Jaebum drama and go home.

  When he notices how red the guy’s cheeks are he was on his way to throw away his paper cup in recyle bins, he’s a good omega after all.

  What did Jaebum say to him? Jackson bites his lower lip. Are they flirting with each other?

  His thoughts get the confirmation they need when Jaebum turns to him and his smile fades away.

  The loud guy clearly has the ability to make Jaebum smile while Jackson’s failing at it, just like he does the same with most of the things in his life. Isn’t this the reason why everyone’s so insisting on making him quit the things he loves anyway?

  Jackson tries to get rid of the ugly thoughts before they find their way back into his head. Shaking his head, he turns his back to Jaebum and leaves the cafeteria before Jaebum has a chance to catch up to him.

***

  On his way home, Jackson calls one of his friends to meet up at their usual hanging out place.

  If he ends up getting shit-faced by the end of the night, he is not the one to blame.

  It’s the devils around him.

***

  “Oh God..” Jackson tries to hold onto the tree but he fails and next thing he knows, he’s puking his guts out.

  Being the only kid of a rich family comes with perks like being able to afford a house in the middle of the woods with a few neighbours that can’t hear your voice as long as you don’t decide to throw a frat party and blast 50 Cent’s old songs through your speakers.

  No, Jackson never tried doing it. Not even once in his life.

  (Does the first year of university count as a part of his life?)

  Jackson doesn’t know for how long he puked but he feels like the world keep spinning around. Maybe he’s in an alternative universe where time doesn’t exist.

  And if his eyes (and the alcohol his liver sucked in like a sponge)  are not playing games on him, there’s a black wolf staring into his eyes… or soul. Maybe he is in an alternative universe where his _friendly_ neighbours are werevolves. Ah, Jackson hopes one of them has abs like the Jacob kid so he can drool over them.

  “Heeeey, Mr. Wolfie!” Jackson yells and the wolf starts walking to him. If Jackson was sober he would be shitting in his pants but thank god he’s stupid enough to get drunk and walk home alone. When the wolf comes close enough to touch, Jackson grabs it by the ears and nuzzles his face into his fur. “Did you come here to accompany me?” He chuckles and pets the wolf’s head. “But my home is here, you didn’t need to tire yourself out for me.” He tries to pet it’s head again but the wolf doesn’t seem please with Jackson’s antics. Weird, he always thought he’s good with animals but well… He thought Jaebum would love mating him too and it didn’t end well, did it?

  The thought of Jaebum rejecting him without getting know to him is enough to bring tears to Jackson’s eyes.

  He gets up and tries to open his stupid, _stupid_ door while trying to hold himself back from go on sobbing in front of his new friend.

  When he manages to open the door he turns to check if the wolf is still with him.

  “Why are you standing there, Mr. Wolfie?” Jackson opens his arms. “Aren’t you going to come home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be so so happy if you decide to leave a comment. i mean, seeing people giving kudos makes me feel grateful too but there's something magical about comments *thinking emoji*  
> aand i was afraid i would decide not to post it if i re-read the chapter so if there's any mistakes, im sorry, i'll correct them later :D   
> and this is like a.. passing chapter? i'm planning writing the next one from jaebum's pov :D  
> thanks for reading, hope you're having a good day ♥

**Author's Note:**

> i will try my best to update as soon as possible aaand thanks for reading. :D xxxx


End file.
